


A Car Crash of a Heart

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Mike just wants to help its so pure, eventual self harm references, literally bonding over car accident trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: if the scar straight across his collarbone and his constant panic on the road was correct, Vic Fuentes' experience with vehicles on the road wasn't the best. If the empty pack of cigarettes bought 10 minutes ago in Kellin Quinn's pocket and his fear to drive was right, neither was his.





	1. The Road

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly a vent fic after I was the passenger in a car accident recently. It's mostly therapeutic but I hope it's good to read.

"No. Never. No."

"You gotta be able to sometime, Vic."

  
Standing, Vic crosses the room, just to move.  
"Actually, I don't. I get that you're trying to help but I can't. Not again."

  
His brother rolls his eyes, clearly agitated by Vic's somewhat overdone cowardice.  
"Listen, how about this. I have a friend. He had a bad experience on the road as well. His name is Kellin, and he's been on the road for about a year after his accident. I think it'd be good for you to meet him. I won't make you drive, or bike there, you can walk. I need this from you Vic, I want you to get better."

  
Vic pulls his sweater sleeves over his hands.  
"I....you know what? Okay, I'll do it."  
Obviously, he didn't want to. He was doing this for his brother.  
"Thank you so much V! I promise you won't regret it, he's super sweet. How is tomorrow for you?"

  
Vic waves his hand dismissively.  
"Fine."  
"Great."

  
Vic crosses back to his brother and grips him in a tight hug.  
"It's gonna be alright Vic. It's gonna be okay. Trust me, I'd never lie to you."  
Vic nods.

  
"I'll leave you to sleep and I'll text you the time in the morning. I love you, this is gonna turn out great."

  
Nodding, Vic lies back down in his bed and turns into his side. When his brother leaves, he cries a little out of fear but quickly stops himself.  
"No right. You have no right to cry."  
Repeating that in his head he falls asleep quickly, only thinking once about the possible outcomes of the next day.  
He only saw the bad ones.


	2. It's not a date it's a meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting is organised before Vic can back out.

_broski: 11:30 AM_  
Vic groans when he reads the text, looking at his clock to see its about 8:30.  
He goes through the normal shit, coffee, shower, etc.  
He gets dressed in a tye die sweater and a pair of black shorts and red high tops, not really dressed to impress as he assumed Kellin wouldn't be either.  
From there, he doesn't bother to eat, deciding instead to make his bed, organize his albums, and wander aimlessly around his house.  
At about 10:30, he heads out, pulling on a hat and putting his headphones on and his iPod on shuffle.  
Walking there isn't as stressful as he had expected, he had simply kept his head down and looked both ways at least 3 times before crossing.  
Despite this, he gets there at about 11:20.

  
The coffee shop he was set to meet his brother's friend in was familiar and brought a smile to his face.  
There were only about three people in the shop. A man with headphones on obviously writing a thesis, a much older man giving water to his dog and a man about his age with a literal suit and tie on, his hair was long-ish and his eyes looked black from where Vic was.  
Vic panics for a second, all of these people were far out of his brothers league of friends and he was scared he was too early until....  
"Vic? Hi!"  
Vic's head snaps up and he sees that the man in the suit is standing next to the table he was sitting at and was motioning for Vic to take the seat across from him.  
Nervously, Vic approaches the man who smiles at him and holy god that is the prettiest goddamn smile Vic has ever seen.  
"Hi. I'm Kellin Quinn."  
Vic nods.  
"Um....yeah I'm uh....Vic Fuentes. Sorry I'm underdressed."  
Kellin laughs a beautiful laugh and shakes his head.  
"No no don't sweat it, I'm overdressed."  
Sitting across from him, Vic smiles and laughs a little.  
"Ah, it's whatever. We're gonna look like we're in two different meetings but that's alright, I like confusing people."  
Both laugh, breaking the ice.  
"Alright, okay so let's discuss why we're meeting today instead of, I don't know, December 12 or some other random time."  
"What happened to you?"  
Vic blurted it out quicker than he had thought about how terrible it was.  
"Oh jesus I'm so sorry I didn't-"  
Kellin laughs, putting Vic's mind at ease.  
"It's alright, that's what we're here to talk about. About a year ago I was in a head on collision with another car due to a broken stoplight. I had a minor injury, a broken arm and a broken nose but the other driver got it far, far worse."  
Kellin runs his fingers through his hair.  
"I still feel like it was my fault."  
"Was it?"  
Kellin shakes his head.  
"The police said it wasn't."  
"Didn't you say it was a broken stoplight? That's not your fault!"  
Kellin looks down at his cup.  
"I still feel like the other person getting hurt was my fault, y'know? Like maybe if I had been going slower or something...."  
He trails off, then looks up.  
"So what about you? What made you so scared?"  
This time it's Vic's turn to look down.  
"Less than a year ago I was going home from the next town over on my motorcycle. Someone ended up hitting me and I got super fucked up. Went to the hospital cause someone called 911 but the person who actually did it ended up driving away. They only found him a week after he hit me."  
"Jesus."  
"Yeah. It was pretty bad. Scraped up arms, legs, broken arm, concussion, a huge cut on my thigh that ended up hitting an artery and...."  
Vic pulls down his collar, showing off a dark brown scar going from where his neck and shoulder connect all the way directly across his collarbone.  
"Oh god."  
Kellin softly to touched his own collarbone, cringing at the sympathy pains he felt.  
"Yeah. I can relate to feeling like it's your fault by the way. After they found the guy, he ended up going to jail. Honestly, I still feel bad. No person should have to live in prison because I made a stupid mistake."  
"What? Was it your fault?"  
"To be honest, I can't remember the events leading up to it. But I didn't see him coming towards me because his headlights were off and it was too last minute and I wasn't able to move quick enough."  
Kellin laughs.  
"I'm sorry that's not funny at all but it's just...."  
Kellin puts his hand on Vic's.  
"That's not your fault. Your reflexes weren't as good as they needed to be, but the person who hit you should have moved to not hit you and he should have had his headlights on. That isn't your fault, it's his."  
Vic shrugs, close to tears at this point.  
"Have you been on the road since then?"  
Vic shakes his head.  
"That's why we're here. You have to get back on the road at some point."  
"Why?"  
Kellin smiles.  
"Cause you gotta explore and shit, y'know? Go somewhere! Do something!"  
Kellin leans foreword.  
"Listen. You have to live, Vic."  
Vic almost tears up at that, and he can't understand why.  
Vic nods.  
"Listen, can I have your number? I'd really like to see you again and help you out."  
Vic blushes, Kellin, the most beautiful man he's seen in so long, wants his number?  
"U-uh, yeah sure."  
Kellin reaches into his back pocket and pulls out an empty pack of cigarettes with a receipt wrapped around it. Vic catches a glimpse of the date on the receipt.  
"You bought those...today?"  
Kellin looks confused but then nods.  
"Oh, Those! Yeah, I smoked them on the way here."  
"All of them?"  
Kellin blushes and shrugs.  
"Yeah. I'm not the best when it comes to smoking."  
Vic nods.  
"Anyways, just write your number on the top of the pack, 'kay?"  
Vic nods again and grabs a pen from his pocket.  
"I always keep one with me. I write songs sometimes."  
Kellin smiles.  
"What don't you do?"  
Vic blushes and writes his number down.  
"Is that too messy?"  
Kellin turns it towards himself and shakes his head.  
"No, not at all. It's perfect."  
'Just like you, Vic Fuentes.'  
Kellin is slightly shocked by the thought, HE wasn't even aware he found Vic attractive, although thinking about it, he really was.  
Vic puts his pen back in his pocket and looks down.  
"Just uh...text me whenever."  
Kellin nods.  
"Yeah, of course."  
They both stand at the same time, making them both laugh nervously.  
"It was nice meeting you, Vic."  
"You too, Kellin."  
They shake hands again and they head their separate ways.

   
On the way home, Vic thinks over the meeting. It was a nice one and he liked it but one thing seemed to come up over and over in his mind.

  
Kellin didn't let go of his hand until they left.


End file.
